There is enough Magic in our lives
by hermionesrini
Summary: After the disappearance of Harry. Voldemort takes over the Ministry and puts a trace on anyone performing magic. Hermione and Arthur get transported to USA due to a Portkey and now have to live as Muggles in order to survive . Can they do it? Pairing : Arthur/Hermione Warning : Totally NC-17 adult scenes and situation in the subsequent chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**"THE BOY WHO DISAPPEARED"**

That's what the Daily Prophet headlines screamed. Despite assuring Hermione and Ron, Harry disappeared on the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding right when the Ministry was taken over by was no trace or sign of him One knew whether he was alive or dead,even Voldemort.

The mass hysteria that followed due to his disappearance was a huge blow to the WIzarding Ministry. Voldemort offered them a chance to live peacefully if they all accept his leadership. With no Special boy around,many of them decided to turn over to the Dark Side. The Muggle borns and those who supported Dumbledore decided to fight no matter what and went underground.

After few months of taking over the Ministry,Voldemort launched his biggest weapon which he had developed during his absence. He put a trace on the magic done by every wizard or witch who were part of the British Wizarding Empire. So the moment you do magic,you will immediately surrounded by Snatchers ready to take you. Only those who had the Death Eater mark in their wrist can operate without having trace.

Forbidding magic to wizards is like forbidding Electricity to Muggles. They needed it for their day to day life. But since the Weasley family had Hermione. She helped them adjust being a Muggle. It was really tough for them to live as a Muggle,especially Molly weasley who was always in a foul mood and kept bickering. One day she accidentally set a charm instead of using the heater and immediately a dozen Snatchers descended. With more descending every minute and not enough people to fight. Hermione took out her special Portkey and called out to group but there was a deafening light and sound and there was total darkness. She felt a hand touch and then the Portkey. There was a pull in her navel and she was transported.

She then landed in a farm. The Portkey was designed in such a way that it will change to a random location every second to prevent the Snatchers from following. She found that she was accompanied only by Arthur was happy that they didn't go to a mountainous place or a desert. She looked up at the sign and said "Arthur,I think we are in Kansas, now"

Arthur still in shock asked where it is. They had landed in the United States of America. Now they don't have any proof of identification or passport. So they could be arrested if found out. But Hermione knew how to be a Muggle. So within 2 days,she got the job of being a waiter in a bar. She rented a trailer which was around 2 miles from the bar.

Although,Arthur loved Muggles. He was still clueless and it would only sound suspicious especially when there were so many trailers in her park. So she told her neighbors that her father was a former professor who lost his mind .Arthur didn't mind playing that role as he could ask many inquisitive questions and learn the ways of Muggles. He usually used to watch TV in the house of an old lady when she's at work.

3 months had passed,Hermione was doing a good job as a waiter and was earning good tips. Arthur wanted to help but Hermione felt he still needed time. They changed their names to Heather and Aaron Weatherby. Hermione used to visit library every week to read the news about Britain and also to check how she can get a passport .

Since it was a one room trailer with just a bathroom and toilet. It was very uneasy for them to stay together. Afterall,both of them needed Arthur used to go out whenever Hermione had to change her dress or come out after her bath. But later Hermione told him to just turn the other side. Arthur had a very high libido which led them to have 7 kids and even after so many years,he and Molly used to have sex almost every other day.

Initially he looked at Hermione like a daughter but after staying with her for close to 3 months,he could no longer think of her like would get tempted to have a peek while changing dresses or when she takes bath but he would control himself. She was no longer the bucktoothed little girl who came to Diagon Alley with her parents. She was only 18 years old and a full grown woman with amazing breasts and legs.

He knew his son had a crush on her but they never married or dated,but still he was 47 years old and she was just now legal. He would try to remember his wife but that only worsened it because she gave him the worst times in the past few months and it was her spell which caused this trouble.

For the past few weeks,Arthur could see something strange in Hermione. She was spending more late hours than before and came only early morning. She also started bringing hundreds of dollars everyday especially during weekends. Also he noticed that she went to salon and now has a wavy body was totally smooth when she wore a mini skirt it glowed. When he asked about it,she just said the bar wants her to be more presentable and that's bringing her more tips.

Arthur could sense that she was not telling the truth. So he decided to follow her. The next evening,Hermione started walking to work and Arthur followed her. He saw her walking past the bar she was working and then move to another street. That street looked a bit dodgy and then went to a door which was guarded by a man who looked like Hagrid without beard. She was allowed inside. Arthur tried to follow her but that man stopped him and said sternly "This entrance only for performers,the customers should enter the main entrance".

So he came to the front entrance and then he saw huge Neon Sign Board "Wild Coyote Gentleman Club".There was a small line and then there were two more little giants waited in the line and then paid the $20 entrance fee they asked him.

The Inside of the club contrasted what it was outside. It looked fabulous with a bar on the side,many chairs and there was a ramp right in the middle. He still didn't understand why this bar was demanding entrance fee compared to the one Hermione used to work.  
He then saw a man in a tuxedo entering the stage. He was followed by a ray of light following started announcing "Gentleman,let's start the entertainment tonight with our newest but still the most popular performer ...and then he gave a long pause for the dramatic effect and then he put his hands and shouted "HEEAAATTHHHERRRRRRRRRRRRR….."

The Spotlight moved to the performer waiting and Arthur's jaw dropped. It was Hermione dressed in a nurse outfit and beaming with a smile.

To be continued…..

 **Please review my story and let me know any suggestions for the next chapters. Your suggestions are always welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the name "Heather" was heard. Many of the men literally ran to the edge of the podium. Arthur Weasley's mouth was wide open and he was rooted to the spot as if he was stupefied.

Hermione walked into the stage with a big round of applause and seems to soak the attention. She held her hand on the pole and the music changed to a slow rendition. She began to circle the pole and slowly dance around it. Then she came a step forward and put her hands over her dress and ran it from top to bottom.

Hermione slowly and very dramatically began to unbutton her nurse shirt. Although it looked like a button shirt,it had velcro so it began to tear apart as she kept pulling them. Arthur could see her reveal her bra, navel and then slowly remove it and then swing it over her head and throw at the audience. A couple of the men actually were trying to fight over the dress.

She then bent down and was allowing the audience to enjoy the view of her thong panties peeking through her miniskirt. She raced to the pole and started swinging like a gymnast allowing the centrifugal force to lift the mini skirt up. The audience were going delirious.

She now pulled her skirt and it ripped apart in 2 places. Her thong panties had a tiny triangle which barely covered her crotch and her ass looked as if she was wearing nothing. Some of the men started throwing green paper at her which Arthur realized were actually dollar bills.

She was bent down at the pole and started shaking her ass in a suggestive manner. Her firm ass was shaking like a jelly making Arthur's cock really stand up. But noone noticed it as almost every man was erect too.

An old man with a cowboy hat went ahead to the stage with a bunch of notes. Hermione noticed him and came closer to him and bent over. He started showering the notes on her. In return, Hermione allowed him to stick a note inside her bra. He did so slowly so as to feel her boobs and kept sticking notes. After he stuck close to 5 notes,Hermione removed her bra and put over his head. He took it and returned back triumphantly while smelling the bra.

Another man gave a note,she held his head between her boobs and jiggled . Arthur couldn't believe that the bookworm girl who was the most sensible among her peers would actually come down to this where she removes her dress in public. It wasn't that they were starving when she was a waitress. It also explained how she got so much money and why she groomed herself so well.

Now the lights all dimmed out except for the spot light on Hermione. Hermione slowly slid down the thong panty and Arthur could finally see what he was controlling his mind all this time. Her pink pussy lips and she seemed to have shaved it to perfection that it was shining.

"Due to popular demand," began the announcer " Heather's panties will be auctioned tonight. All the bids will be made after the performance."

The music now changed to a fast beating song and Hermione started dancing suggestively by bending on her knees and shaking her ass. She lifted one of her legs and wrapped on the pole so that the audience can get a good view of her pussy and started circling it.

Her dance became wilder and she was sweating . The audience were cheering and throwing money on her like rain. Arthur could understand that she was the most popular girl in the club.

With a rapid crescendo,the song ended and the stage became pitch black. The audience groaned in disappointment. As Arthur's eyes got adjusted to the dark,he could see Hermione bent down collecting the money on the floor. Does she have any shame? Even beggars have more pride than her.

As Hermione moved out,the announcer came back with a booming voice " And let's welcome our seasoned favorite, AAAASSTER….."

Arthur saw a blonde woman arrive in a dress having wings. But he was more eager searching for Hermione. Arthur didn't know how many performers went by until he stopped her coming into the bar from the other side. She was immediately mobbed by men just like Professional Quidditch players. She was trying to keep a smiling face while their hands were all around her in the name of meeting.

One of them who looked like a douchebag whispered something in the ear and she responded positively. He put out his hand trying to shield her . She then led him to a corner where there were curtains and each of them were guarded by heavy set men just like he saw outside. Hermione said something to him and he opened one of the curtains leading them in and then closed it and again stood guard.

Arthur wanted to see what is happening inside but he had a good clue what might be happening. He tried going closer but the look from the bouncer gave him creeps.

Arthur had seen enough. He stormed out of the club and started walking towards the campsite. On the way,he saw a liquor store and demanded the strongest they could find. They gave him something called Moonshine . He started drinking the moment they handed it to was very strong and smelly.

He had finished the bottle even before he reached the campsite. His mind was in a muddle. He can understand why he was angry because he was supposed to be a father figure and need to look after her. But this wasn't that kind of anger. It was deep visceral and animalistic like someone took his potential mate. He knew he was nearing 50s and she was just 18 but he couldn't control his anger.

Each moment,he waited for Hermione,his anger grew but he also knew its going to be a long time since she will be back.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long time,Hermione finally returned to the trailer. She saw Arthur still awake with bloodshot eyes. She could immediately sense something is not right.

"Didn't sleep", she asked trying to break the ice.

"Not yet" he replied .But his voice was so different. He never heard him speak in that tone "Busy day,huh."

"Yeah,too many orders and very less time….." Hermione started talking to change the topic before Arthur cut in the middle.

"Strip" he said in a loud voice.

Hermione was stunned by what he said . She took a moment to recover and asked "Excuse me".

"Oh,I'm sorry . Let me ask in muggle language." said Weasley and dug into his pocket and took a fifer and threw at her and said "Strip!".

Hermione immediately understood that Arthur knows everything about her new profession.

"Arthur listen…"started Hermione….SLAP! Before she realised she received a stinging slap on her face.

Tears started flowing her eyes. She saw that Arthur's face was totally red in anger and his eyes were murderous.

"Scarlet Woman" he thundered," So this is what you do at work? Rent your body to others. Don't you have any shame?"

"No...Arthur…..the….citizenship ….SSN...takes…" whimpered Hermione.

"What?" asked Arthur.

"I met a man who promised to get Social Security Cards for 10k each and a further 5k for the passport. Once we get the passport,we can fly to England. I already saved 16,000. Just few more weeks and we can go back home." explained Hermione.

"So you will rent your cunt here and then behave like a decent witch in England" asked Arthur.

"No Arthur,I'm still a virgin " said Hermione.

SLAP!She received another stinging slap in her cheeks.

"Don't lie to me. I saw you go into that room with that man and close the curtain."

"But nothing happens, I just gave him a lap dance" whimpered Hermione.

"You will dance on his dick?" mocked Arthur.

"No he will be fully clothed. I will just dance and strip but no penetration".

"Hahahaha" laughed Arthur maniacally." Why would he need that when he already saw you nude before in the stage."

"That's all happens,I promise you" said Hermione desperately.

"Ok then,give me a lap dance" said Arthur.

"What? No,Mr Weasley,that's not right" protested Hermione.

"You can give that to crusty old men but not it because I don't have dollar bills on me?" mocked Arthur.

"No, . Think of your wife and son back in England". Arthur noticed Hermione using to address him.

" No,you think of me!" bellowed Arthur. " I'm here stuck in his house while you change your dress ,roam in bath towels and tease me little everyday. But then you give me nothing and then whore out to random men for money."

"No Mr Weasley. This is not you but your alcohol talking" Hermione suddenly noticed the foul stench of moonshine.

"NOOO..It's my bottled up feeling talking" replied Arthur," Now give me a lap dance".

Arthur moved a step ahead ,held Hermione's shirt in hands and then in a second ripped forcefully, This was a real shirt,so the buttons were flying around the trailer and bouncing all over. Hermione was so shocked at what he did that she didn't even a second and then she tried to cross her arms over her chest.

"There is no need to hide as I;ve seen everything of you already" said Arthur and caught her arms and slowly part it.

The bra Hermione was wearing had hooks in front. Arthur did a short work of that and then buried his face in between her breast.

"Do you know what it smells off?" asked Arthur" Men!"

This answer stung Hermione more than the slaps she felt. Tears were flowing from her eyes.

Arthur now started licking,sucking,biting her breasts. Although he was a gentle lover when he used to have sex with Molly. He was acting like a wild man possessed. He could indeed smell of sweat and cigarettes from her breasts which made him even more wilder.

Hermione could feel him mauling her breasts but for some reason she couldn't say no to him. Yes,he was her best friend and crush's dad. She spent more time with them recently than her parents .He was always respectful to her but what has happened to him today.

After sucking, Arthur pushed her to the edge of the bed and made her bent down making her upper body lie on the bed. He pulled her skirt up. She was still wearing a thong panty which made it easier. He just parted it a bit and her pussy was now accessible.

He removed his belt and pant felt pushed down his boxer briefs and then sprang his cock. Although he used to have sex with Molly at least twice a week,it was a long time before his little giant saw some action and it was gravitating towards her pussy like homing missile.

Hermione was well aware of what might happen but she didn't seem to want to protest or even show reluctance. Why is her mind and body simply accepting everything. She could feel something rub against her pussy lips and she knew it was too big to his fingers.

Arthur pushed his cock all the way in with a rapid thrust. Hermione gave a bloodcurdling scream so intense that Arthur's intoxication overcame him and bent down and saw if she was alright. He could see blood so trickling from her snatch. She was right, she did guard her virginity all these days and suddenly he felt guilty for taking it .

But his body was in autopilot mode and once a cock smells a pussy,it wont stop until it completes his journey. He kept thrusting in and out of her.

Hermione faced the most painful experience in her life which cannot be compared with anything she had before. She had many dreams about how she might lose her virginity. She hoped it might happen with a redhead named Weasley and never thought it would be her crush's father. Each thrust was painful and her body never got time to lubricate itself.

Arthur was also feeling very different. Although Molly was still an attractive woman for him. The birth of seven kids had made her vagina really wide . He totally forgot how tight it used to be when they were sneaking away into broom cupboards in Hogwarts. He could feel that her body is slowly getting used to him and started lubricating.

Hermione's grunts were slowly transforming into moans as her pain subsided and she was feeling was clutching the bedsheets as she was feeling overwhelmed with this sudden sensation. Arthur seemed to thrust really fast and she was delirious in pleasure.

Arthur now increased his speed and Hermione was feeling closer to orgasm. Her body was sweating all over . With an ear splitting shriek, She had her orgasm so intense that it almost threw Arthur behind. Arthur was so overwhelmed by this scene and he too had an orgasm and spilled all his juice inside her.

He was so tired and groggy due to alcohol that he fell on her bed and within a minute ,he fell asleep while watching her pussy spill out his love juice.

The late morning sun rays were hitting on his head and Arthur woke up. He had a splitting headache due to the moonshine. He took a moment to figure out why he was lying naked in the bed when he saw something in the table.

It was a big bundle of dollar bills with the key for the trailer on top of then remembered and came to the realization.

 **Hermione has left him..**

 _To be continued..._


End file.
